Immortality's Journey
by Slim Gohan
Summary: (Suikoden III) (Chris and Hugo) 70 years after the 2nd Flame Champion Wars, crisis and Yuber appear again. Hugo, Chris, and Geddoe go on their final journey together....That is, if Geddoe can get them out of the bedroom...(Complete)
1. Prelude: The Duel

Immortality's Journey  
  
By Slim Gohan  
  
A Suikoden III Story  
  
**************  
  
Synopsis - 70 years after the Second Flame Champion Wars, crisis and Yuber rises once more. Hugo, Chris Lightfellow and Geddoe go on their final journey together...  
  
A/N - I couldn't resist. In this story, Hugo is the Holder of the True Fire Rune. Geddoe holds the True Lightning, and Chris holds the True Water Rune. Surprise for the new bearer of the True Wind Rune.  
  
As for romance, expect Chris/Hugo.  
  
Oh, and please review.  
  
$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$$#$#$  
  
Prologue - The Duel  
  
Somewhere, in the blackest part of the planet.  
  
Two warriors clashed.  
  
Lightning crackled, which sounded like a canon firing. The light resulting from it looked like the explosion from a bomb.  
  
However, there was no rainclouds in sight.  
  
The man who it was aimed towards dodged at the last moment. Then took the opportunity to strike at his opponent with his two blades.  
  
The other man raised his sword in a position that would block both blades at the same time. As expected, he blocked them.  
  
The double bladed man jumped backward awkwardly, avoiding the counterattack by his opponent.  
  
This was the plan however, since the two bladed man was wide open.  
  
He raised his hand toward the sky, and a spherical ball of lightning formed above him. After one second of aiming towards his target, he fired.  
  
The man with two blades could not dodge them all.  
  
The lightning ripped through his body, causing immense pain. This pain made him cry out, cursing the man whom caused it.  
  
For the first time in a long time, he was hurting.  
  
Also, he was wide open to an attack.  
  
His opponent dashed toward him, and with one swipe, scarred him across his chest.  
  
The man dropped his blades, and fell down to the hard rock beneath him. He landed in a pool of his own blood.  
  
However, his opponent knew this was not the end of their duel.  
  
"Get up. You're not dead."  
  
"Very observant." The man said, as he was standing up. He looked completely unharmed, but this did not surprise either of them.  
  
"I've toyed with you long enough, this ends now."  
  
"Bring it."  
  
The man picked up his two blades and teleported quickly in front of his opponent.  
  
In the following moment, he impaled his opponent. Then, lifted him up on his blades, letting his swords go straight through him. He kept him there for a minute, then dropped him down to the ground.  
  
The man with two swords licked some of the blood off of one of his blades, and laughed.  
  
"It is obvious who is the victor here! I can't die! . But you can!!"  
  
"You forget, I'm immortal too. Just like you"  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. But you don't stand a chance, you know."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, it's time that I finished this, then."  
  
The man began preparing for what seemed to be his final attack. His opponent knew he couldn't block it.  
  
Hell, he had no way to even avoid it. This could be the one attack that could take him out of the picture, he thought.  
  
The man dashed..or should I say, the man and his other two mirror images dashed. All the man could do was raise his sword in defense.  
  
They were about to connect until.  
  
"SOUL EATER, TAKE YUBER'S SOUL.."  
  
A third man appeared, causing the attack to stop.  
  
"Shit, this isn't over.."  
  
Yuber then teleported away before anything could happen.  
  
The man looked over, and acknowledged the son of the great hero.  
  
"Tir McDohl. What brings you here."  
  
"Oh well, you see, I was in the neighborhood, and I wanted to say hello."  
  
"Well, hello to you to."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Yuber is at it again. He wants to finish what he started all those years ago, with Luc and Sarah."  
  
"Well, what else can you do? After the first 100 years, immortality gets boring."  
  
"I don't doubt you there. And you lose everyone close to you too..it just isn't that fun anymore."  
  
"You never loose your wit, do you?"  
  
"I never had any, Tir McDohl."  
  
"I'm sure you gained some somewhere along the line."  
  
"Probably. Anyway, I had better find my comrades in arms... if they aren't fucking, that is."  
  
"See, you haven't lost your wit." "Shut up."  
  
"I'll go see if I can find Yuber's rival. He may be of some help, if he still wants to kill him, that is."  
  
"That would be kind of you." "I know."  
  
Tir held out his hand, "Until we meet again, Geddoe."  
  
Geddoe shook it, "Yes, Till our paths cross once more."  
  
And they went their separate ways.  
  
One went to only-God-knows-where.  
  
One began to make way to Budehec Castle, to meet with Flame and Water Champions.  
  
.And hoped he wouldn't be walking in on something.  
  
#$#$##$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$  
  
I hope you like it. Peace. 


	2. The Calm Before The Journey

Immortality's Journey  
  
By Slim Gohan  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it. I'm sure you know that though..I wish I did own it though.  
  
Summary - 70 years after the Second Flame Champion Wars, crisis and Yuber rises once more. Hugo, Chris Lightfellow and Geddoe go on their final journey together...  
  
Romance - Chris/Hugo  
  
A/N - Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I am very grateful to all of you. As I said before, I couldn't resist writing this, so I really hope you enjoy it. Oh, forgive all the jokes that are coming at Chris and Hugo's expense. There will be plenty of Chris/Hugo. And, Geddoe showing some sort of emotion!  
  
The new bearer of the True Wind Rune makes their appearance in this chapter.  
  
Well, that's all. Please review!  
  
&#&%&@%&%@*&*@^&*^#  
  
Chapter I - The Calm Before The Journey  
  
***&^#*^%&#  
  
In the Yaza Plains.  
  
5 dark bunnies and 2 Golden Boars surrounded a man in black. They had every intent on killing this pour soul who crossed their paths.  
  
Their instincts reached their peak, and went wild. The only possible thing that could cease their craving for killing was the blood of this fool.  
  
The man stood with his sword at the ready, awaiting the assault of the wild beasts.  
  
And without a word, they began their attack.  
  
.However, they did not expect this man to be able to overpower them so easily.  
  
As soon as they were in striking distance, the man took out 3 of the rabbits with one simple strike. The other two were easy picking after, since they were right behind the first 3.  
  
As the bunnies faded in their purple mist, the boars attacked.  
  
What should have been an easy kill for the Golden Boars, soon turned into their quick demise. It didn't take long for them to be hit with a Soaring Bolt of Thunder. The man followed it up with a relentless assault of slashes with his blade.  
  
They didn't stand a chance.  
  
After they breathed their last, and dissipated in their purple mist, the man seethed his sword.  
  
"Too easy. A waste of my time."  
  
The man continued his trek towards Budehec Castle.  
  
#*&^&@^*&^(&@^  
  
After another day or so, the man in black arrived at the gates of the grand castle. It still was not as big as Brass Castle, but it was still a big castle none the less.  
  
The castle was busy with activity. The shops there were flourishing, and people from all ends of the planet came to the place. It looked like everyone was out today, buying weaponry, medicine, items, lottery tickets, or were just heading towards the baths.  
  
A young man snapped the man from his observational thoughts.  
  
"Good day, Master Geddoe."  
  
He looked at the young man, clad in armor and yellow plaid pants. The spear in his hands shined in the sunlight.  
  
"Good day to you, Johann. Is the master in?"  
  
"Yes, I will be happy to get him for you, if you like."  
  
"No, I'll surprise him myself. Thank you."  
  
"Lady Chris and Master Hugo are in their room."  
  
Geddoe nodded, but then a thought came to his head.  
  
"Johann, has any loud noises came from that room recently? Such as several moans, or a bed slamming against a wall or the floor, perhaps?"  
  
"How recently?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Oh God yes! They won't stop, even for food or one of Master Nadir's plays!!!!"  
  
".I'll go see the Master now. If you see that old man Nadir, tell him I will not be in another one of his stupid plays."  
  
"Will do sir.and please.could you make them stop? I really need some sleep when I'm off duty." The young guard made no attempt to hide the desperation in his voice.  
  
"I will try. Pray though. Pray as hard as you can." "Will do, sir!" Johann responded joyfully.  
  
Geddoe left the young man and headed towards the castle, succeeding at his attempt to get through the bustle of people out today.  
  
*&#*&#*&^@*&^%(*  
  
Forgoing the stairs, Geddoe took the elevator up to the second floor. He was enjoying the ride, and the lovely music that was playing in it. Somehow they had managed to connect the performance of the musical acts in the stage room to the elevator. Needless to say, Geddoe was disappointed when the ride ended, but kept the feeling inside.  
  
Geddoe walked down the hall, past the many vases and paintings, to the master's office.  
  
.He ignored the loud noises coming from one of the rooms.  
  
He reached his destination and knocked.  
  
"Come in.", a young voice said from the other side.  
  
Geddoe opened the door, to reveal a young man seated at his desk doing some paperwork.  
  
"Busy as always, Master Thomas."  
  
He looked up in surprise. "Master Geddoe! How nice of a surprise! Please, sit down if you will." Geddoe obliged the offer, and sat. "How was your journey?"  
  
"Eventful." "Really, like what?" "Yuber."  
  
Thomas then had a serious look on his face. "Is he at it again.?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so." "Tell me all about it."  
  
"Of course. I ran into Yuber at the."  
  
*(&#^(*&^#(&^  
  
About 20 minutes later, Geddoe completed his tale.  
  
"So, he is looking to destroy a true rune or two. Is that what you mean?" "Yes."  
  
"Why, it figures. This long life stuff does get quite boring."  
  
"So, you're not liking the True Wind Rune then?" "No, it's not that. I rather quite like it. But I can use a day off, myself. I haven't had one since you dragged me along to find the rune."  
  
"Well, Ace was sick. You were there. You switched for a few weeks. He runs the castle, you gain the True Wind Rune."  
  
"Yes, that's how it happened. But I haven't quite figured out the WHY."  
  
"Eh, shit happens."  
  
"Yes, it certainly does, doesn't it?"  
  
"Well, I think I should interrupt the love session in the other room. If you will excuse me." "I'm coming with you."  
  
Geddoe raised his eyebrow. "Why.?"  
  
Thomas crossed his arms, and put on a 'Well-It-is-my-castle-after-all-I-can- do-what-I-want-' look.  
  
"Well, it is my castle after all. I can do what I want."  
  
"Your funeral."  
  
Geddoe and Thomas exited the room, and headed towards the room "being used".  
  
^(*&^#(*&^@(*&^*(&^(*&@^  
  
They stood in front of it, disgusted at the sounds coming from inside it. However, they knew they had a job to do.  
  
Geddoe knocked on the door, only to be retorted with a "GO AWAY, WE'RE BUSY!!" Geddoe knocked again, only to be responded with the same way. Only, It was said a little ruder.  
  
"That's it."  
  
Geddoe burst through the door. Thomas peeked in and his eyes went wide as dinner plates  
  
And Geddoe was hit in the head with a shoe.  
  
He fell down, and got back up quickly.  
  
Geddoe was pissed. You could see the veins popping out from his head. Thomas tried to calm him down, but nothing would work.  
  
Showing a fit of emotion rarely seen from the man, Geddoe sent a Soaring Bolt AND a Thunder Runner into the room.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU BUSY!! TAKE THIS!!! AND THIS!!!"  
  
"Oh my." Was all that Thomas could muster.  
  
"GEDDOE!!!!!"  
  
%@%@%@%%#%%%@%@%#%%$$%@%#^@%  
  
In Thomas' office, sat Thomas at the head, and next to him, a still very agitated Geddoe. Chris and Hugo had arrived, and took their seats. Fully clothed, and to be honest, hurting and sort of fearful of a pissed off Geddoe.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, we can get on with the meeting." Thomas began. "Master Geddoe has informed me that Yuber has appeared once more. Furthermore, from what we gather, he is trying to destroy the true runes once more."  
  
"Geddoe, how do you know about this?" Chris asked.  
  
"I dueled him."  
  
While bringing back memories for Hugo of his short.SHORT lived duel with Yuber, he decided to keep silent.  
  
"I heard it straight from the horses' mouth."  
  
"At least we have an idea of what he is going to do, at least. We should set out immediately to do something about it." Chris said.  
  
"And go off where?" Geddoe asked.  
  
"We should probably head to Alma Kiran." "That sounds fun." Hugo said. "I don't think I've been there.well, I don't think so at least."  
  
"Hugo, we have been everywhere."  
  
"I must be losing my mind then."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Sorry." "Yes, I apologize."  
  
Geddoe smiled. "Better. Anyway, I feel we should leave as soon as possible for Alma Kiran then. I'm guessing they would have some sort of knowledge or insight into the situation. Right, Lady Chris?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Alright then, it is settled. We start off in the morning. Get some rest then." Geddoe stated.  
  
Thomas quickly added. "In separate bedrooms."  
  
Chris and Hugo quickly gave the castle master a look of anger, but quickly realized that it can't be helped. They agreed, and went off their own ways. Geddoe and Thomas had some more to discuss, so the bearer of the True Lightning Rune stayed behind.  
  
$#$#$#  
  
"Chris?" "Yes Hugo?"  
  
"Could you meet me on the on the ship. Past the bath, and towards the nose of the ship, around 6?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. 'What are you planning.?"  
  
"You'll find out tonight, if you come."  
  
"Alright, it's a date." Chris said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, meet me at the place at 6."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Chris walked away, and headed towards the stairs, and disappeared.  
  
"Gotta get ready now."  
  
@$#$@$#$@$@$#$@$@$@  
  
At around 6, Chris made it to the nose of the ship, just like she agreed to do.  
  
She saw Hugo there, standing next to a table. There were two candles on a white, fancy tablecloth. Two seats were placed across from each other. Each seat had a wineglass and a table setting in front of it. With a plate of food, also. There was a bottle of wine on the far side of the table.  
  
Needless to say, Chris was surprised to say the least.  
  
"...Hugo! it's.wonderful!"  
  
He smiled shyly. "Aww, it was nothing. Please sit down?"  
  
"Of course." She went over to one of the seats, and Hugo sat opposite of her.  
  
"Hugo, how did you do all of this?" "Well, Geddoe helped me with the table setting and preparing the food."  
  
".Geddoe can cook?" "He even taught me a few things."  
  
She tried the food, which was chicken cordon bleu. A recipe passed down by one of the many chefs the castle has had.  
  
".It's.Wow." "I take it you like the food?"  
  
"It's wonderful." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Hugo always blushed when she did that, and there was no exception this time around.  
  
"Chris, it might be a while before we can do something like this again, and this trip might be dangerous. I know better than mostly everyone that you are a top warrior, but I will still worry.when we confront Yuber again."  
  
"Hugo, I feel the same way. I will worry over you. But I know that the Flame Champion will be alright. We will live for a long time, you know."  
  
"But I don't want to see you hurt. I know you'll be all right though. Your True Water Rune will protect you. But I can't help it.I love you."  
  
"Hugo." She leaned over once again, and kissed him. This time it was more passionate, more affectionate than the last one.  
  
She pulled away. Hugo looked almost disappointed. But her face stayed close to his. "I love you too Hugo."  
  
She then got up from her seat, and walked over to the edge of the ship. Hugo realized what she was doing, and went over with her.  
  
What they were looking at, was the sunset. The multicolored sky, quickly fading into night, made one last, beautiful stand for the day. The sun shown it's brightest and most beautiful, before giving it's place up for the moon and the stars for the evening. All of this glorious scenery was reflected in the sea below.  
  
And they kissed passionately once more. Both knowing it would be a while before they would be in this moment again. They would have to be warriors, and rune bearers tomorrow, but tonight, they were in love with each other.  
  
After the kiss, they both sat down on the edge of the ship, and watched the sunset journey into night. Afterward, the just watched the stars in each other's arms.  
  
@$#%@$$%%@  
  
Walking out from the famous "GORO'S BATH HOUSE", Geddoe gave a glance at the sight. The sunset was beautiful, as always. He looked at the other sight, and almost felt sorry he had to intrude on their romance with this journey. He knew it was to save the world once again, be he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.  
  
His face though, was free of emotion, as it always was.  
  
But then, he smiled. He then walked towards the castle leaving them be.  
  
#*&@**^*&^@%#*&^#  
  
The next day, at the crack of dawn.  
  
Geddoe and Chris were waiting for Hugo to arrive at the front gate. They were all ready. Their weapons were sharpened, and shined when unleashed. There was enough medicine to cure an entire nation of people. The horses and an older Fubar were waiting to go.  
  
When Hugo came into sight, Fubar gave a "KUEEEE!!!!"  
  
Hugo laughed. "It's been over 80 years, and yet, Fubar is still alive and kicking. I love that griffin."  
  
"Are you ready Hugo?" Chris asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
"Then let's go. We'll need to stop at Brass Castle first."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"HEY!! DON'T FORGET ME!!!"  
  
The three turned around to see Thomas running at them.  
  
"Thomas?"  
  
He stopped, and breathed hard for a second. Then continued. "I'm saying, that I'm coming along with you."  
  
"Who will run the castle?"  
  
"I have someone handling the affairs here. Also, since this concerns the True Runes, I can't just not do anything about it. The True Wind Rune won't let me."  
  
"Are you ready then?" Geddoe asked.  
  
"Yes, I am ready to go."  
  
"Then let's be off." Geddoe answered. The group of four exited Budehec Castle, and walked towards the Yaza Plains, ready for anything.especially Yuber. 


	3. Sidetracked At Brass Castle

Immortality's Journey  
  
By Slim Gohan  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it. I'm sure you know that though but I wish I did own it though. I would be a rich person.  
  
Summary - 70 years after the Second Flame Champion Wars, crisis and Yuber rises once more. Hugo, Chris Lightfellow and Geddoe go on their final journey together...  
  
Romance - Chris/Hugo  
  
A/N - Thanks for all the reviews so far! I am eternally grateful. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Also, for some reason the transition from Microsoft Word to FF.net makes changes to my indentations to words and pauses in speech for the character's thoughts and sayings. So, I am sorry for that. Also, this is mainly a Chris chapter. Anyway, onward with the story!  
  
*^^@%#*(@#  
  
Chapter 2 - Sidetracked at Brass Castle  
  
@&^(&^(#@*^&  
  
At the Yaza Plains:  
  
The fellowship of the True Rune bearers trekked onward on their horses through the plains. It did not help that there was a thunderstorm and a heavy downpour happening at that moment. What was worse was their heavy, hooded cloaks did not help them stay very dry. Three out of the four of the company, needless to say, were a bit agitated. The fourth was emotionless.  
  
Barely heard through the rain, but somehow was, Thomas yelled "Geddoe! Maybe we should head back! The rain is too heavy!"  
  
Chris and Hugo both agreed. This rain was too heavy to travel in, and figured it would be best to head back to Budehec.  
  
Geddoe stopped and faced his companions.  
  
"Why would we? We are at the point where the path divides to go to Brass Castle and Vinay Del Zexay, or to go to Mountain Hei-Tu or to the Great Hallow."  
  
Hugo yelled to Geddoe through the heavy rain, "Which way?"  
  
"Which way do you want?"  
  
"Whichever way is quicker!" Hugo yelled, much to the agreement of Thomas and Chris.  
  
"Then we're going to Brass Castle."  
  
However, Thomas spoke up. "Hang on! I have to go to Vinay Del Zexay, to meet with the council!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before!??!" Chris yelled back.  
  
"We were going the same way, weren't we? Since you are heading to Alma Kinan, why not wait for me at Duck Village?"  
  
Geddoe looked at the young/old castle master, then turned away. "Do what you have to do."  
  
Chris interpreted for Thomas. "He means that we will be there."  
  
"Alright then, I will meet you there. However, for the moment, let us advance towards our respective destinations. I believe I am catching the flu just standing here."  
  
"Thank the Sprits someone said that."  
  
"Yes, thank you Goddess."  
  
"KUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
The party of four continued down the path.  
  
^&*%#&^%*&#*(  
  
After they reached the break in the path that went to either Vinay Del Zexay or Brass Castle, Thomas wished them well, and headed towards Vinay Del Zexay to meet with the still overly corrupted council.  
  
Chris, Hugo, and Geddoe on the other hand, continued to Brass Castle.  
  
^^#(^#(T(^^#^(&  
  
The Three had finally reached the entrance path to the capital of Zexen, Brass Castle. However, the weather had not changed from Yaza Plains to the castle, seeing as it was still a thunderstorm/downpour.  
  
Geddoe walked a bit ahead of the other two true rune bearers, just because he could. Also, inside, he wanted to give them a little privacy. However, he would never show it though.  
  
That being said, Chris and Hugo walked together.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't you feel a little nervous coming back here? I mean you did give up your post of Captain of the Zexen Knights and vanish without a trace the next morning. What if someone recognizes you?"  
  
Chris looked up and stared at the castle, and looked like she had a look of nostalgia in her eye.  
  
The events of that night came flooding back to her mind as they went on.  
  
............................................................................ ................. )^&)#(*^&*@^)&*(^#@)&^@)#*&^)@(#*&^)(*#)(*^@#^)#@&^)&@#^)&#@)^#)&^#)*&^)@#*& ^)#&^)&)#^)@#&^)@&#^)@&#^@)#^)#@&^*@&^)#^)&@#^@#&^)&#@^O&@#)#@^)&*@#^@&*#^&@ #^#^&#@#@Hh(^*#^#@&^)&  
  
It was nighttime at Brass Castle, and few people were about. Everyone however was shocked by Lady Chris' announcement that she would relinquish her position of the head of the Zexen Knights after 30 years of her glorious leadership and retire to a private life.  
  
Mainly, the only ones active were the some members of the Seven Knights of Zexen.  
  
Yes, seven. Salome the great strategist, Leo the strong, Borus who was still the Swordsman of Rage, Percival who was still the Swordsman of Gale, Roland the great archer (who was only rivaled by Jacques of the Twelfth Unit of the SFDF), Chris the White Maiden who bore the True Water Rune, and Louis the bold. They were the Seven Knights of Zexen.  
  
They were getting older though.  
  
All except for Chris.  
  
She couldn't just stay there though. As soon as she retired, she knew she had to go. She had to disappear from the pages of history, just like her father did all those years ago.  
  
Also, she knew the council would be after her. She had pissed them off too many times. However, she was still considered a national hero, and they couldn't do anything about it. This reason though, did not matter to her, but it was still in the back of her mind.  
  
She concluded that disappearing was the right thing to do. However, she couldn't do it alone. She approached the oldest of the knights in the meeting room, who was currently staring out the window.  
  
"Salome?"  
  
The older knight turned around suddenly.  
  
"Lady Chris?  
  
"Salome...." She paused, then continued. She did not thought this would be so hard to say.  
  
"Salome, I need to go away."  
  
"You decided on that this morning. Nice speech, by the way."  
  
"Thank you. Roland helped me prepare it." She paused once more, then continued.  
  
"However, that was not what I was getting at though. I mean, I need to disappear. I need to vanish from history."  
  
Salome looked in question in what she meant by "vanish". Chris knew that this would cause this type of question, so she was prepared to elaborate.  
  
"Salome, I mean that I would leave, and never be seen here again."  
  
"Lady Chris, have you thought this through? Where would you go?"  
  
"To Budehec Castle, with Hugo."  
  
"With the Flame Champion? What is it that you want me to do?"  
  
"I need you to fabricate a story, explaining my disappearance during the ceremony for tomorrow."  
  
"I can do that easily."  
  
"I also want you and the other knights to see me off."  
  
"That shall be done."  
  
Chris turned her head toward a darker corner of the room.  
  
"Is that alright with you Roland?"  
  
The elven archer stepped out from the shadows. "Yes, that will be fine."  
  
"I will go and get ready then. Please, gather the others." Chris asked and left the room.  
  
&&*&*&*&&&*&*&*&&&&**&  
  
Chris walked towards the western exit, with her green shirt, blue pants and orange high boots with her hair down. She looked like she did when she had left with Nash that one night.  
  
At the exit revealed Hugo and Fubar, along with Roland, Percival, Salome, Leo, Borus, and Louis.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure Salome and Roland told you what is happening."  
  
Borus was being his usual, overprotective self. "Lady Chris! Are is this what you really want to do??"  
  
"Yes, Borus. I am positive this is the right thing to do."  
  
She paused, then continued.  
  
"I am sorry for doing this, however, I must do so. I asked you all out here so I can say goodbye to you all. You have given me the honor of fighting by your sides through all of these years, and for being some of the best people I have ever known."  
  
She stopped to wipe a tear from her eye, then continued.  
  
"It is with deep regret, that I say farewell to all of you. I wish you the best of luck in the future, and if you ever need to see me at Budehec, I would enjoy your company. However, that may not be possible for any of you. But from this point on, it is goodbye."  
  
Leo was the first to step forward. The large man literally picked Chris up off her feet for a bear hug.  
  
"Lady Chris, you will always be missed!" Leo said, as he tightened his grip.  
  
Chris struggled to breathe, but she returned the hug. She looked like a child hugging her father in his arms. This also pissed Borus off, and made Hugo fall down laughing.  
  
Louis and Roland were next. The both knelt down on one knee.  
  
"We swore an oath to you Lady Chris. We will continue to uphold that oath to you until the Goddess welcomes us into Heaven above. Even then, we will still be loyal to you."  
  
"Yes, Louis is right. You are our captain. Whoever fills your role is in a great shadow, even if it is one of us. You will be greatly missed."  
  
Borus stepped forward next, and hugged her. "Thank you for your leadership, Lady Chris. I will miss you, from the bottom of my heart."  
  
Salome was next.  
  
"Lady Chris, it has been an honor to serve under you, to provide my strategies and wisdom unto you, and try to guide you in the right direction while serving under you. I will miss you, Lady Chris."  
  
Chris gave Salome a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. She had always looked up to him as a father figure in her father's absence, and someone she could always depend on.  
  
Finally, it was Percival's turn.  
  
"Chris, It was an honor to serve under you as a knight. It was an honor to be by your side as a lover. I know my heart will be broken, but I know this is something you must do. Lady Chris, I will always love you. Just remember me" he paused, then said "Remember us."  
  
"Always, Percival."  
  
She kissed him on his lips once more, and stepped back. She took one last look at the six, and turned to Hugo and Fubar.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
#&^(&#^$(^@(#&^@#(&^@#(*&@#  
  
"That was so long ago, I almost feel as if I am betraying them just returning here."  
  
"I'm sure that they would be glad that you have returned, that is, if they are still alive."  
  
"From the rumors going around, it seems that Leo is the only one still surviving. The rest passed away from old age, or illness."  
  
"You will visit him?" Hugo asked.  
  
"Yes, I will. I will also go to the grave site of the others, I will honor them."  
  
"I will come with you." Geddoe replied, and continued. "I will honor my old friend."  
  
Hugo struggled to figure out whom Geddoe was talking about, but Chris knew right off the bat of who he was talking about.  
  
"Yes, You and Salome were close, weren't you?"  
  
"As close as a mercenary and a knight could get, honestly. He was one of those people I could trust."  
  
Knowing Geddoe, Chris took this as a compliment for her fellow knight. Geddoe doesn't normally trust very many people. This was a compliment of the highest calibur.  
  
"Alright then, we will visit the gravesite of the Knights of Zexen, and visit Leo, so let's get out of this rain!" Hugo summed up as they entered the castle. However, they made sure their hoods covered the majority of their faces, but still allowed them to see what was ahead of them.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
The three checked Fubar into one of the stables. Geddoe and Chris headed off to the castle, ready to get their room. Hugo had to catch up to Chris and Geddoe, since he had to give specific instructions to the stable boys for Fubar's care.  
  
They got their rooms within the castle, and were quite thankful no one recognized them. However, they were getting curious glances, considering they still had their hooded capes on.  
  
Geddoe and Hugo said they would leave Chris to find Leo. They would meet her to go to the gravesite, is what they told her.  
  
So Chris headed off, moving past the residents and visitors alike. She knew this place like the back of her hand, so she knew where to go for information in this place. She headed towards the armory, where the bujuetsu teacher was.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
"Well, what can I help you improve mysterious traveler? The skills of the knights may help you on your journey"  
  
"Actually, I am just looking for someone."  
  
"Oh? Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Leo, of the Zexen Knights?"  
  
The teacher gave a hearty laugh, much to Chris' chagrin.  
  
"Old Leo never sees anyone but his nurse and the Grim Reaper himself! What makes you think he will see you?"  
  
"I'm an old friend of his, he would know me."  
  
"Old friend? You're no older than 21!" Chris moved her right hand into her pocket as a reflex, knowing what was there was the reason for her eternal youth. This action however, went unnoticed.  
  
"Please, allow me to see him."  
  
The teacher caved in. "You can go see him, but if he kicks you out, don't blame me. He is up those stairs, down the hall, and in the room on your left."  
  
"Thank you." Chris said. She walked away towards Leo's room.  
  
&&##&#&&#&#  
  
Chris, upon reaching Leo's room, knocked gently on the door. What she received was a less than gentle reception.  
  
"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NOT GO TO SEE YOUR BOSS LANDIS! COME IN HERE AND I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR DEMONIC HEAD AND MOUNT IT ON MY WALL!"  
  
Chris laughed slightly, "So it was true. Leo has had visits from Death himself. He always was a survivor."  
  
She entered the room quietly, and shut the door behind her. The room was lit with 3 candles and a window. There was a disheveled bed, a table with a small bookshelf filled with books, a very comfortable looking set of chairs around it, and a large, slightly muscular elderly man swinging a giant axe at her.  
  
Chris quickly drew her weapon and blocked the axe. The large man quickly realized it was not Landis and withdrew his axe.  
  
"Forgive me, I have been haunted by death recently. However, that is no excuse for my actions. Please forgive me."  
  
"It is alright Leo, I am unharmed."  
  
This voice caught Leo as familiar, however he could not pinpoint it.  
  
"You sound like someone I have known long ago, could you tell me your name, young maiden?"  
  
"How can you have forgotten your captain from all those years ago?"  
  
Leo then looked like he had seen a ghost, and then had been overcome by joy. He knew then it was her.  
  
"LADY CHRIS!!!!" He went up to her, and gave her the big bear hug. His strength had faded in his years, due to old age, but he had still been able to lift her off the ground in his hug.  
  
Just like that day when she left, she could not breathe, but hugged back.  
  
Leo soon put her down and invited her to sit with him at his table. She accepted, naturally.  
  
"Lady Chris, I still cannot believe it is you! You look like you have not aged a day! So those are the effects of a True Rune. Anyway, It is wonderful to see you! We have all missed you so much."  
  
"I missed all of you too, Leo. It has been a long time since I have seen all of you."  
  
"Yes, it has. Unfortunately, I am sure you have heard that the others are now with the Goddess."  
  
"Yes, I have heard that rumor."  
  
"Yes, it seems I am next, but I am holding out. It was a promise we all had made, that at least one of us will stay alive until we can see you one last time. It is not important at the moment, really."  
  
Leo looked upwards for a moment. "And now that promise has been fulfilled."  
  
He looked at her again, and smiled. "But that is small talk for the moment. How have you been all these years, Lady Chris?"  
  
"It has been hard Leo, I will not lie to you. Seeing all those close to me pass on from illness, old age, or battle. All the while I know I can never pass on myself. It has been very hard for me. However, Hugo and I have, well, recently gotten close." She blushed while saying that last part.  
  
Leo's eyes sort of bulged. "Lady Chris! You, and the Flame Champion?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, After Percival and Lilly passed on, we were two lonely hearts looking for someone to console us. Unfortunately, Geddoe was not available to console either of us, and we found each other. One thing led to another, and then we found ourselves in love."  
  
Leo smiled. "A far better story than mine, Lady Chris. My relationship with Lady Viki ended when she, well, teleported one day and I haven't seen her since. I have grown old, as you can see. It crushed me when my comrades fell to age one by one. Louis fell with an incurable illness, but fought on until the end. I, as you can see, am the sole survivor. My strength has all but left me, and age has not been kind to me. I fight the urge to pass on each day, and have dealt with The Grim Reaper myself. I have tended to become reclusive, and very solitary. I go out once in a while to visit the gravesite of the others to say hello. I see them all there peaceful, Lady Chris. It hurts me so. Every time I am there, I notice my stone along with the others, however, that one is empty as you can see. Yours is also empty, Lady Chris. But that is a close kept secret."  
  
"I never knew it was so hard for you Leo." "I think you are the one who has it tougher, Lady Chris. I will soon parish. You will continue living on in this world. You will have to deal with the change that is happening in this world. You must adapt with the change, while I will join the others in Eternity."  
  
Leo then looked at her with some sort of intent on his face. "Lady Chris, would you like to visit the gravesite of Percival and the others?"  
  
"Yes, after I was done here, I was going to visit them with Hugo and Geddoe."  
  
"I will go with you. I need some fresh air anyway. Raining or not."  
  
Chris smiled. "Thank you, Leo. It will be an honor for you to accompany us."  
  
"Alright, let me grab my cloak and my walking stick, and I will be with you."  
  
Leo grabbed a large, red hooded cloak from his walking closet, and his axe, which doubled as his "walking stick". He then turned to Chris, and smiled.  
  
"Let us be off."  
  
With that, they both exited his room. They both headed off to the inn, to pick up Hugo and Geddoe for their visit to the gravesite.  
  
&^&^@#&^#(*^!(*&^@(*&^*(@^(*&^(*@&^(@#&^  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 3! Please Review! 


	4. Thomas' Surprise

Immortality's Journey  
  
By Slim Gohan  
  
A Suikoden III story  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own it. I'm sure you figured that out though.  
  
Summary - 70 years after the Second Flame Champion Wars, crisis and Yuber rises once more. Hugo, Chris Lightfellow and Geddoe go on their final journey together...  
  
Romance - Chris/Hugo  
  
A/N : Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been a little sidetracked. However, It's here now. Thanks for all the reviews! This one focuses on Thomas.  
  
P.S. I know Thomas does not have The True Wind Rune, to that person that told me about it. However, for story purposes, he does. It was shown in the first chapter how he got it (briefly, though). It isn't official obviously, but he has it here.  
  
Enjoy the chapter.  
  
&*(^(&*^#(*&^#(*&^#(*&^#(*&^#(*^#(*&^(*#&(*#  
  
Chapter 4 - Thomas' Shock  
  
*(^#&^(*&(*^#(*^$*&^$(#*((*#@*(#(*#(*#*((*#*(#*(  
  
"AH.AH.AH.AHCHOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
*SNIFF SNIFF*  
  
"Damn this weather... now I have a cold I don't need."  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes around him, which frightened Thomas a little, however, his fear was barely shown.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Thomas then ran down the path in Zexen forest, seemingly running for his life from some sort of monster. A bird flew out of the bushes where Thomas was previously was about 2.5 seconds ago, wondering what was that high pitched wail was.  
  
After about 5 seconds of the type of running even the greatest runner would be jealous of, he came towards the end of the forest.  
  
"Must.... Breathe....Wait...A.....Second....There."  
  
Thomas looked up from his breathing and found a Father Holly and all of it's little holly minions blocking his path.  
  
"Oh shoot." Then, "Yes! That's right! I have the True Wind Rune, and my Well-Kept Sword! I don't have to run..yet."  
  
Thomas drew his sword, and prepared for the worst. Some of the little holly minions, about 4 of the 8 hopped towards Thomas. He dodged clumsily, and counter-attacked. He took out all 4 in a matter of a few stokes. When he saw the Father Holly starting to make it's move, Thomas quickly took off the glove on his right hand, raised his hand to the sky, and released some of the True Rune's power. A funeral wind appeared, marking the end of the Grand Holly's existence, along with it's holly minions. All of them faded into nothingness.  
  
"That was close."  
  
Thomas put his glove back on his hand, put his sword back, and continued towards the end of the forest.  
  
**#*#**$**% *%(%(*@((@*@(*(#*#*(#*(  
  
At long last, Thomas came to the gates of Vinay Del Zexay. The castle looked dark and ominous in the dark, stormy weather, however, to Thomas it was refuge from the storm. That was beside the fact that it was his destination. Thomas went up to the gate and entered the castle.  
  
He looked around, and as he expected, the castle looked devoid of any activity, save for the knights on patrol. He then walked toward the inn there.  
  
"Boy, am I tired. I shouldn't have used the rune, I think. I am completely out of energy because of it. I really should ask Noble Geddoe how he uses the rune and never looks like he is dead tired afterward."  
  
Dragging himself, almost literally, he came to the inn and went inside.  
  
The innkeeper/bartender greeted Thomas.  
  
"Welcome Thomas the 4th! I assume you need a room?"  
  
"I would love one, thanks."  
  
"Would you like some tea sent up?"  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
"Curry?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Thomas retired for the night at the inn, dreading his meeting with the council the next morning.  
  
&(*^#*&^#(&&^%(#$&^(#^(*$^($  
  
The next morning, Thomas awoke with the rising golden light that shown through his window.  
  
Or not. Actually he awoke with the sound of thunder, and the light coming through the window came from the lightning that showered down to the ground.  
  
Thomas, not being one to oversleep, awoke promptly.  
  
However, Thomas was less than pleasant.  
  
"Ahhhhh..I should not have eaten all that curry last night. I feel quite gassy this morning. My stomach is killing me. I haven't eaten that much curry since that contest I held a Budehec all those years ago. I can't believe Duke tied me....."  
  
"Ahh, memories. I don't have much time for them at the moment, though. I believe I had better get up. I guess breakfast would be essential to help tolerate that corrupt council. I need all the energy I can get."  
  
Thomas rolled out of bed, and fell down to the floor. He mumbled as he stood up, and as he went over to his clothes. He put on his soft blue shirt, and his somewhat loose fitted, linen black pants. He put on his tan boots, and his long white overcoat. He strapped on his belt with his well- kept sword on it. He put on a pair of black gloves, with the purpose of hiding his rune. Over his overcoat, he put his hooded cape on for some protection from the thunderous downpour.  
  
He then went out of his room and down the stairs for a speedy breakfast.  
  
#*&#*#(#(#(*#*((#*(#  
  
"The bacon and eggs this morning was quite good. Do you have a new chef?"  
  
"No, Noble Thomas. Sadly, I do not. However, I used some rare spices from Harmonia. From what I take, I see they were quite the hit with you."  
  
"Yes, they were. You must give me the recipe when I come back."  
  
"You have a deal, Noble Thomas. Now, I must attend to cooking for those Mantor trainers from LeBorque."  
  
"That sounds like quite a lot of work."  
  
"It is. Thankfully, their boss went to meet with a member of the council just before you came down. He made some sort of fuss about taking his Mantor. I don't mind, but I'm sure those corrupt council bastards wouldn't appreciate it very much. In the end, I couldn't stop him. I simply had too much work."  
  
Thomas and the bartender shared a laugh.  
  
"Well, I must get going. It was nice talking to you, old friend."  
  
"Yes, it was. Good luck with your meeting, Thomas."  
  
They shook hands, then Thomas left the in, and headed into the dark, gloomy morning.  
  
&(*&#&*)(*#@^)&*  
  
Thomas went up the steps to the main building to this dead city. Thomas had noted that the thunderstorm had killed all outdoor activity, sans the knights though, who were on patrol and guard duty.  
  
Thomas stepped to the knight. "Hello, good knight. I am Thomas the 4th, master of Budehec Castle. I am here for a meeting with the Zexen Council."  
  
"You may pass!"  
  
"Thank you, good knight."  
  
Thomas watched as the knight opened the grand doors to the building. Suddenly, Thomas felt a chill run up his spine, as if something ominous was there.  
  
'What is this foreboding feeling I have? I can't put my finger on it, but I know that there is something strangely wrong here. I cannot say at the moment.'  
  
Thomas passed through the door, and went up the stairs. After all the years of coming here, he knew where to go.  
  
He went to the top room, knocked and entered. The room's members all rose to greet the new entry tot he meeting.  
  
"Welcome, Master Thomas the 4th. It is good that you are here on time and safely, thank the Goddess." The bulbous head said, with a hint of resentment in his voice.  
  
"Yes, thank the Goddess."  
  
"Please, sit down." The short, stubby man on the council head's left said.  
  
Thomas did so, and the council head began.  
  
"Thomas, I will be frank with you, Zexen is not on good terms with Budehec."  
  
"Really? May I ask why? Budehec has not really done anything to warrant aggression, or any hostile attitude with Zexen."  
  
"It seems that your castle is harboring a notorious criminal within its boundaries. Well, he is a notorious criminal in Zexen, that is."  
  
"Who can it be? The ghost of Watari the ninja?" Thomas said, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"It is believed that the Flame Champion, Hugo is residing at Budehec."  
  
"Hugo? Wasn't he cleared of all his charges after he, Chris, and Geddoe led Zexen and Grassland against Luc and his forces in the Second Flame Champion War and won?"  
  
"It seems that he is at it again, burning cities on Zexen territory to ashes. We can not overlook this offence!"  
  
"What proof do you have that it is him?"  
  
"Um...well..err....We have enough proof!" Said the short, and toothpick- like man on the council head' right.  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that."  
  
"Silence! You either hand over the criminal, or we will invade!"  
  
"You give me no proof of his guilt, and you demand that I hand him over? How dare you! You truly are disgraceful! I am leaving! Good day!"  
  
Thomas began to walk out, that is, until .......  
  
"Leaving so soon Thomas?"  
  
Thomas looked back at the council head.  
  
However, the façade of the council head dissipated.  
  
"Yuber."  
  
"Good to see you, Thomas."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to kill you. You will never reach Duck Village to meet your friends!"  
  
The masks of the other council members faded away as well, revealing bone solders who looked ready to fight.  
  
"You don't stand a chance, Thomas."  
  
Thomas withdrew his well-kept sword, but he had no intention to stay.  
  
"You're not him. You can't possibly defeat me."  
  
"I'm not here to defeat you, I'm withdrawing to defend myself!"  
  
The bone solders rushed Thomas, who quickly defended himself. Those that attacked him were met with retaliation, and demise. Yuber just stood back, observing. However, if Thomas should rush him, he was ready with his two swords out.  
  
The sheer numbers quickly overpowered Thomas. He was pushed out of the room, and through the banister. He fell all the way down to the first floor.  
  
Blood trickled out of his mouth as he lay there. He could feel several of his bones in pieces, and some of his organs bleeding. However, this was not the end. Thomas weakly rose his hand to the air, and released the True Wind Rune's power. This was not to attack though, it was meant to heal.  
  
The healing wind healed Thomas of his broken bones and internal injuries, and he was right back in the fight.  
  
*&#^&^(#*$^  
  
Thomas held off the bone solders, as much as he could, however, he was quickly tired out.  
  
"Well, it seems this is the end, Thomas. You gave a valiant effort though. I won't feel any remorse in killing you then."  
  
Thomas put up his sword in defense from the oncoming onslaught. However, he felt something grab him and pull him up on something airborne.  
  
Thomas looked at the man, and saw a young man with purple, spiked hair on the reigns of a Mantor.  
  
"Thank you..?"  
  
"Franz."  
  
"Franz?"  
  
"Noble Thomas, you might have met my grandparents Franz and Iku? I am the third Franz in line. Anyway, hold on tight!"  
  
The Mantor busted through the door, and flew high into the air, far away from the main gate.  
  
Yuber and his bone solders rushed out the door into the rain. Yuber muttered a "Damn it." While watching Thomas' getaway, and teleported away.  
  
(*)(^&#^^#$)(&*  
  
"I think we're safe for the time being."  
  
"Yes, thank you. How did you know how to save me?"  
  
"I had an idea when the councilor I was meeting with changed into a bone solder, and said "Excuse me, but I have to kill Thomas of the True Wind Rune."  
  
"Well, that was blunt."  
  
"Tell me about it. So much for trade deals between Zexen and LeBorque."  
  
"I run Budehec Castle you know. I would be able to set up a trading deal between Budehec and LeBorque, if you like. For payment for the rescue at the very least."  
  
"Aww, that was nothing. But if you could, we would be very appreciative."  
  
"Consider it done, my friend."  
  
Franz turned back to Thomas, and asked "Now, is there anywhere you would like to go?"  
  
"Duck Village please!"  
  
&*(^#&^(*&^(*&@^  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	5. Honor of the Fallen

Immortality's Journey  
  
By Slim Gohan  
  
A Suikoden III story  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own it. I'm positive you know this by now.  
  
Summary - 70 years after the Second Flame Champion Wars, crisis and Yuber rises once more. Hugo, Chris Lightfellow and Geddoe go on their final journey together...  
  
Romance - Chris/Hugo  
  
A/N - Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please keep them coming. Sorry for taking so long, but I have been very busy with my life. But, this one is finally done. Now, on with the chapter!  
  
(&#(*&@(&*(#)&(@#&)(*#  
  
Chapter 4 - Honor of the Fallen  
  
@*&)@*&#(&*(@#*&(@*&#(*  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"What? Are you surprised to see me, Flame Champion?"  
  
"Not really. I'm just surprised to see you still alive and kicking."  
  
"Aren't we all." Leo responded, with dryness in a voice.  
  
"What have you been up to all these years, Leo?"  
  
"After retiring from the knights, I've been living my life. I also have been helping out with the Zexen military strategies when I am needed for them. Most of them are mainly Salome's original creations. Anyway, since then I've been fighting off death for the past few years. I am over 110 years old, you know."  
  
"Wow, and you don't look a day over 75." Hugo said, half-serious, half- jokingly.  
  
"I'll take that as a complement, for your sake at least Flame Champion. Where is Noble Geddoe?"  
  
"He said he had to use the W.C."  
  
"Ohhh. I'll leave that as is."  
  
"Shall we wait for Geddoe then?"  
  
"It is up to Lady Chris. I personally do not mind if we do." Leo added.  
  
"I am very eager to arrive to the gravesites. Geddoe should be able to catch up, I believe. Please Leo, lead the way."  
  
"Of course, Lady Chris, it is my pleasure."  
  
On that note, the trio left the room and went into the corridor. Their destination was the gravesite shrine of the Legendary Knights of Zexen. All seven of them.  
  
Chris and Hugo had their hoods on, so the crowds would not recognize them. However, in her mind, she believed that this new generation of people would not of recognized, or believed it was her even if she was fully exposed. But Hugo had convinced her that it would be safer to go unnoticed. Leo had agreed with him, considering they still studied history in school here. Included in the subject were the Knights of Zexen, especially the Legendary Lady Chris of the True Wind Rune. Feeling honored and quite embarrassed, Chris had agreed to what Hugo has asked.  
  
"I don't see why they should study us though, it was not THAT long ago."  
  
"Consider it a gift from the Council."  
  
"Some gift!"  
  
"Could we just go, please!"  
  
_*#*$*&#&#@(*&(@&#(*#@  
  
After about a 7-minute walk, the trio came upon a small area of the castle almost set apart from the rest of the castle. There they had come across 7 statues, and beneath each one of them, were 7 graves.  
  
The statues, besides being dripping wet from the rain and being made of stone, were exact replicas of the originals. Down to the very last detail, including birthmarks, freckles, and the like.  
  
They could have been taken for the originals by mistake.  
  
And they were not alone. In fact, they were intruding on another's silence.  
  
"What took you?"  
  
"Noble Geddoe!" Leo remarked. "Good to see you once again."  
  
"Leo, it is a pleasure."  
  
"How did you get here so quickly Geddoe? I mean, we had a head start on you, and yet here you are."  
  
"I took the secret passage. It brought me to the spot behind Salome's grave."  
  
"Well then, mind if we join you, Noble Geddoe?" Leo asked, but it was a formality. The answer was clearly known by all.  
  
"By all means."  
  
That they did. They prayed to whatever God or Goddess they had, mourning the fallen knights.  
  
Chris started off at Percival's grave, Hugo was praying at Roland's, Geddoe continued his prayers at Salome's, and Leo prayed at Borus'.  
  
This however was not easy for Chris, as expected. Especially being at the tomb of a former friend, ally, warrior, and one who she had loved with all her heart.  
  
Memories were running through her head during her prayers..................  
  
***&&&***  
  
"Lady Chris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you enjoying the festival here?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Iksay usually is quite good with the yearly festival. This year is no exception."  
  
Currently, Chris and Percival were alone at the windmill. Percival was nervous, and it was showing. So naturally, Chris had to ask.  
  
"Percival, why are you so nervous? The festival is going wonderfully. Leo isn't going to make a fool of himself. Why?"  
  
"Err....Lady Chris, I have something to tell you."  
  
Being naïve in matters of the heart, she had no idea. She was honestly clueless.  
  
"I...err...aminlovewithyoupleasedon'tkillme."  
  
Chris was taken back for a few moments. Her mind was registering this new information, and the only logical conclusion was 'Why?'  
  
".......I knew this would happen. I am sorry Lady Chris. Forget I said anything. I will let you be."  
  
At this moment however, a part of her heart suddenly shot in pain. Somehow, if she let him walk away, she knew that this might be the mistake she would regret.  
  
"Percival! Stop!"  
  
"Lady Chris?"  
  
She ran to him, and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I don't want to forget. Don't ever let me forget that you said that."  
  
And on that note, she kissed him.  
  
***&&&***  
  
Chris allowed to let a few tears fall for the man she loved.  
  
The other three noticed her tears. The others expected it. It wasn't everyday that one goes to the gravesite of someone they loved but haven't seen in over 50 years, and this was understood.  
  
"Lady Chris..." Leo began to say, as he looked away from Louis' grave for a moment, but Geddoe cut him off, by offering him a "Quiet!"  
  
Hugo walked up behind Chris, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok Chris. Everything will be fine." Hugo tried to say being reassuring.  
  
"I know....."  
  
She bowed her head, with Hugo's arms still around her and his head on her shoulder. In that position, both continued praying in silence, in the pouring rain.  
  
*&^(&*^(&*@(*&^#@))*^#)^*@(*&^@#(  
  
The guards at the western entrance of the castle were quite bored. Not only bored, but quite wet. The only thing on their minds was to go inside, and drink something warm, alcoholic, or both.  
  
They were not expecting anyone to arrive at the castle in this weather anyway.  
  
So when a man, bloodied, beaten, and still walking came to them for help, they were a little surprised. That did not stop them from bringing the man inside, and attending to his wounds.  
  
During this whole time, the man only said one word, and he repeated it in his sleep.  
  
"Yuber."  
  
*(&)*(#&$*@#)*(@#^)(*&@^#)*(&@^#)@(#  
  
If this one sucked, let me know. Please review! Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Bye! 


	6. A Time For Action

Immortality's Journey By Slim Gohan  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own Suikoden, but, like many others, I wish I did.  
  
Summary - 70 years after the Second Flame Champion Wars, crisis and Yuber rises once more. Hugo, Chris Lightfellow and Geddoe go on their final journey together.............  
  
Romance - Chris/Hugo, and many other implied pairings.  
  
A/N - Thanks for reading this far! There are a few chapters left, so please stay with this story. Thank you for all of your reviews, and please keep reviewing. They all have boosted the morale or have been very helpful. Well, onward with the chapter!  
  
*(&#*)(&)#($&*$&(*)&$(*&#$(*#&$(*$&(*#$&*(  
  
Chapter 5 - The Time For Action  
  
*)@*&#*(&)@(#)(&@#)&@#)&@)(#&*(@#&@#  
  
"........Uhh......Hang on Ruby III......Brass is close, we can rest there. Damn Yuber and his ambush..........err..........I hope Lord Thomas is safe..........."  
  
The man and his giant bug companion, both injured, were stumbling and limping out of the forest toward Brass Castle. Both were in desperate need of medical attention, and yet, were going forward out of sheer force of will. Their will was running out, however. This is why when the castle guards found them they were relieved.  
  
"This day has suddenly become quite busy. Run and get the doctor......and what ever mantor medication, or wind rune you can find! Either or shall do!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The guard looked at Franz. "Everything will be alright."  
  
Franz smiled, and added, "The worst is yet to come." He then fell unconscious in his arms.  
  
"What did he mean by that, I wonder?" The guard said as he brought Franz and Ruby III into the castle.  
  
(*)&#$*)#&*&$#)*$&)*($&(#*(*$  
  
Leo, Geddoe, Chris and Hugo were walking back solemnly to the castle inn. The mourning had taken quite a toll on the true rune bearers, Chris especially. She was staying close to Hugo on the way back.  
  
"Geddoe?"  
  
Geddoe looked at Chris, and answered with a "Hmm?"  
  
"How do you get used to it?"  
  
"Get used to what?"  
  
"Long life. I mean, you lose everyone around you.......especially those closest to us. Does this get any easier? Does this burden loosen? I don't know what to do. This is killing me inside." Chris stopped, and the rest did the same. She raised the fist, which contained the true rune, and looked down at it. "This is killing me."  
  
The rest looked at her in silence. Hugo agreed with her, albeit silently. He had wanted to know the answers to those same questions. The spirits in which he believed in had not given him an answer, the one he needed most.  
  
Geddoe, who was in front of the others, turned his back to them. He felt this was the only way he could answer them.  
  
"It never gets easier. The burden never becomes lighter. It is hard watching your loved ones die, while you never age."  
  
"Trust me, I've been doing this for close to 200 years. The way to deal is to become indifferent to it, and to spend time with those people you care about most. Because you know they will eventually waste away, and you will live on. This is why they say the true runes are a blessing and a curse."  
  
Geddoe paused for a second, then continued.  
  
"The other option is to do what Luc tried to do. Defy God at the cost of over a million lives just so this pain could end. However, that is what we fought against all those years ago. To do that would be hypocritical of ourselves...........but I have been tempted to do the same thing as him. I saw where he was coming from. There are times where these memories of the rune have been overbearing, and the road that I've chosen to be hard to walk. But, I know this road is the only way to go, so I keep walking."  
  
Geddoe was silent, then said, "Let's go."  
  
"Yes, good idea. I'll have them bring us something warm when we get back." Leo added.  
  
Hugo and Chris brightened up somewhat at the idea. The group then continued their trek toward the castle.  
  
*_)&@#*&@)(#&)(*&$&@#$*@&#)  
  
"AHHH!!!!"  
  
Thomas sat right up, and looked around. Sweat was pouring off his face, as if he had a nightmare.  
  
"Oh no, where is Franz..........."  
  
"I'm right here, Lord Thomas. But thank you for worrying."  
  
Thomas looked to the bed right of him, and saw Franz sitting up, and smiling.  
  
"Thank the Lord. You saved my life back there."  
  
"Don't think much of it. Who would have known we would be ambushed by Yuber on our way here?"  
  
"I thought we had lost him in Vinay. I was wrong. Is Ruby alright?"  
  
"Yes. There used a water rune to cure her. She's ready for anything now."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'll live."  
  
Thomas nodded in agreement. However, he suddenly realized what was going to happen.  
  
"Oh no........"  
  
"What is it, Lord Thomas?"  
  
"If we were ambushed on the way here by Yuber, using all logic, one must assume that he is on his way here."  
  
"Or worse, he already is here." Franz interjected.  
  
Realizing what this meant, they both looked at each other and at the same time said.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
)&^@#*(@#(*&^$(*&@^)#*&#  
  
The four were silent all the rest of the way back. Geddoe's revelations were quite emotionally straining to them all, not just the rune bearers but Leo as well.  
  
'This is the burden of the true rune.......This is what Lady Chris is going through. We could not help her after all, but we tried to help. Was she shielding us from what she would suffer by leaving? I only wish to understand........."  
  
Leo was knocked out of his thought by a solder passing by.  
  
"Lord Leo!"  
  
"Oh, hello. Any news?.......You can stop saluting now."  
  
"Yes sir!" The nervous solder said. "There is some news. There were two men brought to the infirmary recently. One of the men had a mantor, so we assume he was native to Le Borque. Well, it seems that they both were travelling together, even though they arrived at different times. Both were saying that they were ambushed."  
  
"How strange. Where are they?"  
  
"The inn, sir."  
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
"Sir!" The young solder ran off, going back to his duties.  
  
"Geddoe, would you like to check it out?"  
  
"Yes, I would. Chris? Hugo? Are you also interested?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Yes, let's look."  
  
"Lead the way Leo."  
  
"Geddoe, I'm sure you don't need a 100 year old man to lead the way."  
  
"I'm about 200."  
  
"You look younger."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Could we go now, please!" Hugo interjected.  
  
)(@#*&(*$&)*&@$)@*&#)(#@&)@#&*)@(*#  
  
As they expected, Franz and Thomas were soon interrupted by the other rune bearers.  
  
"It's about time you three arrived."  
  
"Thomas! What happened?" Hugo said, with some concern, looking at Franz, he added, "Who is he?"  
  
"First, this is Franz. He is the grandson of Franz and Iku of Le Borque."  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
They all nodded in agreement with Franz.  
  
"And next, we were ambushed by Yuber on the way here. He was hiding in the Zexen forest with several of his Azodesses and bone solders, and we fell right into his trap. However, we fought our way here. We took a few bumps and bruises though."  
  
"Damn him...." Geddoe muttered.  
  
"That's not the worst part. Franz and I concluded that Yuber may be heading here, or is already here."  
  
"That is not good."  
  
"No Lady Chris, it is not."  
  
At this moment however, several solders ran by, yelling that all solders in the area grab some sort of weaponry and rush out to defend the castle.  
  
"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! FIENDS ARE ATTACKING THE CASTLE! HURRY OUT, AND EVACUATE ALL CIVILIANS TO SAFETY! I REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"  
  
Several solders were yelling this. Needless to say, the people got the message quite quickly.  
  
Solders were evacuating all civilians, and fighting off the beasts and fiends that were attacking.  
  
"Yuber has made his strike." Geddoe concluded. "Now let us make ours."  
  
"Agreed. We find Yuber, and attack him from all sides." Chris added.  
  
"His Eight-Fold Rune might be a problem also. So keep that in mind, just in case you forgot." Thomas put in.  
  
"I could use a good fight. I'm ready for the demon. After that last duel we had, I'm ready for some revenge!"  
  
"Hugo, you never told me you dueled Yuber." Chris said, with a quizzical look.  
  
Hugo froze up, and then laughed a nervous laugh. "Don't worry about it, dear. I'll tell you all about it later. I promise!"  
  
"I'm sure. Now, How about we confront our guest?" Thomas suggested  
  
"Let's not keep him waiting. Franz, defend the inner halls. Leo, do what you possibly can."  
  
The large, yet old man held up his axe. "I'm old, but if they dare to cross me, I will cut them in two Geddoe."  
  
"I'm with him."  
  
"Excellent. Let us go, and make our stand! Hugo, Thomas, Geddoe, let's go."  
  
They nodded, and were off.  
  
(&@)(*&#(*&(*&$)@*@$&)*@&)*#@(  
  
"Ahh! They are endless, aren't they?" Thomas said, as he cut through a bone solder.  
  
"Stop complaining, and keep cutting through their ranks!" Chris yelled back, and she cleanly cut a Ghost Holly in two.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Hugo yelled. He was currently giving the Blazing Wall to two Red Mantix. After that, he cut through the hard shell of the third.  
  
Geddoe just laughed silently as he fought through a group of Azodesses. Cutting through them as if he were a hot knife cutting through butter.  
  
They had made their way past the weapon shop, and the blacksmith, and were making their way towards the eastern exit. Why not the other way? The four could sense the Eight-Fold Rune, and it was in the east. If not, Yuber would face them anyway, since he would not miss the chance to kill them and raise hell.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, they fought through the ranks for beasts and fiends.  
  
Then, the beasts and fiends stopped fighting. This caused the four to do the same.  
  
"At last, we meet again."  
  
The ground suddenly became like liquid, and a man in black armor appeared.  
  
"What's wrong? Didn't like your modern outfit, so you went back to your armor?"  
  
"No, I just felt that this was a fitting time to reuse it. But I feel that the two swords are a must, if you don't mind, Geddoe."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way!"  
  
"Hugo, haven't you learned your lesson by now?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Hugo, when this is over, you are telling me what happened between you two. But for now, your time has come to an end."  
  
"Not bad, Lady Chris. Your boast was quite good. However, I don't think you can stop me. And Thomas, don't even try on boasting."  
  
"I wasn't really planning on it. Plus, they took all the good ones."  
  
"I believe that is enough idle chatter. This burning castle is a good background for your end, now please, let us begin!"  
  
Yuber then made the first move, invoking the powers of the Eight-Fold, and changing from one, to four.  
  
"Now, you die!"  
  
They all charged the four elemental True Rune Bearers, who had every intention on defending themselves.  
  
"Alright, this ends here......" Hugo said to no one in particular, with a smile on his face.  
  
12 swords clashed, and the battle began.........  
  
()&@#*&$@)_&$)_(@&*$_@*(#@#&(#@)&)_$@&_@#(_#@&#@_(*)#@  
  
Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Keep watch for the next, and probably final part!  
  
Please review! 


	7. The Grand Battle

Immortality's Journey  
  
By Slim Gohan.  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it, and I have nothing really funny to say here. Well, maybe, but someone would probably report me.  
  
Summary - 70 years after the Second Flame Champion Wars, crisis and Yuber rises once more. Hugo, Chris Lightfellow and Geddoe go on their final journey together.............  
  
Romance - Chris/Hugo, and many other implied pairings.  
  
A/N - Thank you for reading! Thank you for all the reviews! This will probably be the final chapter, minus the epilogue. This one will be the chapter filled with the most action. I may be a bit rusty writing an action scene, since I haven't really written one since my Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team stories, but I'll give it a go. Oh, one more thing. A few cameos this chapter! Guess who............  
  
******#**(#*(*#(#*(#(*@**@  
  
Chapter 6 - The Grand Battle  
  
&(^#*&)(*#&)@*#&)*#)*@)**  
  
Somewhere outside Brass Castle, two somewhat tormented souls were approaching via a mountain path leading from the Flame Champion Mountain.  
  
"Finally! I thought we would never make it!"  
  
"Hmph. It was your fault we got lost. Then we ended up at some sort of mountain where we were ambushed by some weird thing with wings........"  
  
"You're the one who went ape on it's behind!"  
  
"..........Then we were attacked on this mountain path by a rock creature......"  
  
"We would have gotten past it without it noticing if you didn't insult it!"  
  
"I didn't insult it!"  
  
"Oh really? "You big stupid paperweight, you had better move or else we will spank you like your parents used to, only it won't be for pleasure this time!" wasn't an insult?!?!?"  
  
"Alright! It was! But it wasn't that hard. In fact, it was a waste of time really!"  
  
"That's because I used my rune on it when you were being slammed repeatedly into the ground. I still don't see how you lived through that."  
  
"I was about to make a comeback. I had it beaten before I tripped. That stupid rabbit........."  
  
"That doesn't answer my second question."  
  
"This armor isn't for show, you know."  
  
"Alright, point taken. Well, we're here. Are you ready for action?"  
  
"My old ally, when am I not? Especially since it involves that wretched demon......"  
  
"Then let us be off!"  
  
"Just don't get us lost again!"  
  
"Then don't start insulting random 10 foot tall creatures!"  
  
On that note, they went off toward the burning capital.  
  
**()@#*(&)(#&)(@(@(()))*#(*#@**  
  
Meanwhile, inside the castle.....  
  
"Foolish creatures!" Old Leo said, as he chopped a random fiendish creature into pieces. "How does my axe taste!" He then moved on to a bird-like evil monster. It was airborne, but it was flying low enough to attack. This bird was not out of Leo's range. He jumped up, and with a quick slash he cut the bird into two.  
  
Not bad for a man at the century mark in years of age.  
  
"Who else wants some......?" Leo said as he made contact brutally with a Red Mantix. He axe was a hot knife, and the crab fiend's shell was the butter.  
  
On the other side, the LeBorque native was also holding his own. He was fighting off is opponents with his spear. With its length, he stabbed a large dark rabbit through its black heart. He quickly pulled out his weapon, and used the backend of it to hit another large murderous hare in its throat.  
  
"Leo! Who can you still fight like that?" Franz yelled out to his comrade at arms.  
  
Leo cut through another Red Mantix as he answered. "Years of difficult training I suppose. First through Lady Chris, then Salome's hellish training sessions. I stayed in wonderful shape, as you see."  
  
Franz threw his spear as a javelin, and made a Do-Re-Me Elves shish kabob has it impaled three evil elves and stuck to the castle walls.  
  
"Ah! That's the reason why!"  
  
"Are all the people out of the castle?" Leo asked as he parried an attack from an Azzodess, then cut her into halves.  
  
"Yes, everyone has made it out of the castle safely!" Franz said as he grabbed another spear from the rack and immediately blocked an attack from a wild boar.  
  
"Then let us join them, and pray to the Goddess that Lady Chris and the others send that demon where he belongs!"  
  
"I agree! Let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
Franz waited until Leo rushed past him, then threw his spear up to a burning rafter. This caused it to fall, crushing the fiends that were unfortunate enough to be underneath.  
  
*()&@#*@)#&@*#&@#*@)#@&#)(*@#&)#(*@  
  
12 swords clashed, and the battle began............  
  
Chris, Geddoe, Hugo, and Thomas all had successfully parried their respective Yuber's attack and went for their own. In an almost synchronized moment, all four had impaled Yuber with their weapons. They then withdrew and moved backward.  
  
Hugo raised his hand to the sky, and yelled for the others to get behind him. All complied since they all had a pretty good idea of what the Flame Champion was going to do.  
  
Hugo performed the True Fire Rune spell Explosion. All Yubers were powerless at this moment to stop the spell, considering they were all trying to heal themselves. This also meant that they were all defenseless to the attack.  
  
The fire spell came crashing down like a meteor on the Earth. Everything in front of Hugo in a somewhat limited radius was almost instantly obliterated, or at least was tormented with heavy fire.  
  
Everything, except for Yuber.  
  
He was a singular being now, amid the flames and destruction around him. He was only partially damaged from the attack, unlike the buildings around him.  
  
"Wasn't that a little bit of OVERKILL?!?!?!" Thomas told Hugo, with a bit of anger. "That's besides the fact that Yuber is still here!"  
  
"Do you have a better idea???"  
  
Thomas raised his hand to the sky, tapping into the power of his True Rune.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Thomas casted a powerful Funeral Wind spell, with Yuber as its desired target. Once again, Yuber was defenseless trying to heal his new wounds from Hugo's Explosion.  
  
It connected.  
  
This spell caused a little less destruction than the previous, and actually helped put out some of the flames. But this attack still did its part. Buildings were torn apart, trees were pulled from their plots, and likewise.  
  
Again, Yuber stood there among wreckage.  
  
"Alright, I suggest we don't raise anymore hell here. We are trying to defend this place, you know." Geddoe imposed calmly.  
  
"Yes, it may be better for the city if we just use regular melee combat."  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"Whipped."  
  
"Shut it Thomas!"  
  
"I hate to interject, but I'm still trying to start a war that may cause nothingness to occur. If you don't want that to happen, I suggest you stop me. I don't care either way, People will still die, rivers of crimson will still flow, and it would be a grand old time. For me, anyway. If you have a desire to stop me, please fight."  
  
And fight they did.  
  
Geddoe and Chris charged forward, swords at the ready. However, Yuber, one sword to each of them, blocked both of them. They both held a brief power struggle with him, before they jumped back. Geddoe charged once more, and Thomas went with him. Once again, same result. Thomas was pushed backwards, while Geddoe continued matching Yuber blow for blow, parry for parry. Hugo then rushed in and took over the right. He went thrust for thrust with the demon, but in the end, Yuber knocked him away.  
  
Chris went back for more. Her sword and Yuber's clashed and clashed. However, Yuber had the one sword advantage though, meaning Chris had to work extra hard to not get impaled. However, this was quite taxing and after a few minutes of dodging Yuber's double bladed assault, she found herself in a not so favorable position against a wall. Yuber went to strike with his first blade, but it was blocked by Chris. She was left wide open though, and this was quite obvious to the demon.  
  
He never struck though. Hugo grabbed his other hand from behind, ending all chance of making a Chris Kabob at that moment. The Flame Champion tightened his grip on Yuber, then tossed him away from Chris and himself with an arm throw. This was not easy to do because of Yuber's Black Armor, but he managed it. Yuber shifted the momentum in mid-air allowing himself to gracefully flip and land on his feet. Once he was on the ground, he dashed back toward Hugo and Chris. He was stopped in his advance by a shoulder tackle performed by Geddoe and Thomas, knocking him back about a foot.  
  
"You little rats! You don't stand a chance!" Yuber said, as he spit out blood.  
  
"Well, so far, we're doing quite good." Thomas said almost humbly. Yuber smirked, and one more made use of his Eight-Fold Rune. He split himself in two, then four, and then eight.  
  
"How do you like the odds now?"  
  
Geddoe smirked and raised his hand to the sky.  
  
Yuber and his other selves dashed in to attack the four, but it was too late. Geddoe had gotten off his spell.  
  
"Thunder Storm."  
  
The attack hit causing The Yubers and Geddoe to become engulfed in a black sphere of Lightning.  
  
Unlike Hugo and Thomas' spells, this spell didn't cause anymore damage to the surrounding area, and did damage to the target.  
  
Chris, Hugo, and Thomas stood back, and watched as three of the eight Yubers fell to Geddoe's Lightning attack. However, five Yubers still remained. And boy, they were pissed.  
  
The spell soon ended, and Geddoe stepped backwards. However, this evasive maneuver failed when two Yubers impaled him in the stomach with their swords. At the same time, they pulled out their swords and kicked Geddoe backward, causing him to fall into the others.  
  
"Geddoe! No!" Chris yelled as she rushed to his side. She then used her True Water Rune to heal him with the Kindness Drops spell. Three Yubers rushed forward to stop this from happening, but Hugo blocked them with a Final Flame attack. This caused only one of those three to vanish. The other two weathered the storm and rushed at Hugo. Hugo blocked one of them with his dagger, pulled out a second and blocked the other. He then fell backwards, letting the other two Yubers collide.  
  
Thomas had his hands full as well, trying to stop only one Yuber. The true Yuber stayed behind and laughed at the struggle.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Yes Thomas, I know I am. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Thomas was shoved into a wall, but blocked his opponent's next strike.  
  
"This isn't looking very good!" Hugo yelled as he was knocked back by two Yubers. He dropped one of his daggers as he fell. He picked himself up, and ducked under the Yubers next attack.  
  
The original Yuber was enjoying this thoroughly. "Well, I hope you are excited to see hell. Because that seems to be where you're headed, you fools!" He laughed an evil laugh, but then he was knocked into and through a wall by a strong force. All of the others turned around to see another Black Knight, standing there ready to fight. With him was a man in a yellowish bandanna, a blue headband, a black vest over a white shirt, and yellow pants. He was carrying a staff with him.  
  
"Wasn't that a little overkill, eh Pesmerga?"  
  
"That demon deserves every bit!"  
  
"For once, I agree."  
  
Geddoe stood up after he was healed, and greeted the two.  
  
"Tir McDohl, looks like you made it in time." He looked at Pesmerga. "It's good to see you again Pesmerga. You look as giddy as usual." Pesmerga growled at the remark, but did little else about it.  
  
"See, you never lost that wit Geddoe!"  
  
"......."  
  
Chris, Thomas, and Hugo ran up to Geddoe and McDohl.  
  
"Geddoe, you never told us you knew Hero McDohl!" Hugo said, with obvious surprise.  
  
"And Pesmerga, for that matter." Chris added, with equal surprise.  
  
"It's a long story. For another time, perhaps."  
  
"Yes, especially since that demon and his clones have been waiting patiently for about 5 minutes." Pesmerga interjected.  
  
Pesmerga was right, since four Yubers were playing a round of go fish.  
  
"Yuber two, do you have any aces?"  
  
"Go fish, Yuber four."  
  
"Yuber four, do you have any aces?"  
  
"Damn you Yuber one!" Yuber four said as he handed over his ace.  
  
"Ha, you were screwed over." Yuber three added in, laughing.  
  
"Do you want to fight or not, you shadow?!?!?"  
  
"I think they're ready for us. We must play again some other time."  
  
"Agreed." The other three chorused in response to the original Yuber. All of them withdrew their two blades and were ready.  
  
Pesmerga rushed into action. "You take the fakes, the original is MINE!"  
  
"You heard the man." Thomas said as he rushed one of the fakes, McDohl behind him.  
  
Hugo and Chris rushed another one of the clones, and Geddoe took one alone.  
  
Thomas and McDohl proved to be more than a match for their opponent. Tir fought with the same intensity he has been known to possess since the Liberation Wars. Thomas fought with his heart and soul, with a burning passion to survive and protect. The two overpowered their Yuber clone with a constant barrage of strikes. When the Yuber stumbled back, McDohl and Thomas combined their True Rune's power and completely obliterated the false Yuber.........and some of the background with it.  
  
"Err.......That was overkill."  
  
"Yes, it was Thomas." They smiled at each other, and shook hands.  
  
"We should do this more often."  
  
&&&&&  
  
Hugo and Chris also fought at the top of their game, and proved to be a good fight for their Yuber. They attacked with quick strikes and Phoenix attacks, not allowing the clone to get an attack in. The coup-de-grace came when they simultaneously pierced the Yuber's armor and his body. They both picked him up by their swords, and held him there. They then dropped him down and watched him fade into nothingness.  
  
"I love you Chris."  
  
"I love you too Hugo."  
  
#$*)$*&$*  
  
Geddoe and his Yuber clone were almost even in fighting skills. The catch? Yuber was too busy with Pesmerga that he couldn't focus on the maintaining the clones. That, and Geddoe was as strong as they come. All the Yuber could do was defend himself from Geddoe's powerful strikes with his sword. At this point, there was no hope of going on the offensive for the Yuber. Geddoe slashed diagonally which was blocked with both swords. He followed up with a shoulder tackle that sent Yuber flying into a wall. He then powered up a Furious Blow and sent it barreling towards the Yuber. In a matter of moments, the Yuber was no more.  
  
"All that's left is the original....."  
  
&&#&@^)(*&#  
  
Pesmerga and Yuber went at it, hit for hit, blow for blow, parry for parry, deathblow for deathblow. Years of hatred between the two for the other rose to the surface and were expressed in their swords.  
  
"You have gotten better, Pesmerga. Have you gotten good enough to beat me?"  
  
"I have always been good enough to wipe you off the face of the planet!"  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
Pesmerga dashed in, only to be parried by Yuber. He went in for a strike of his own, but Pesmerga parried him. He then kicked Yuber through a wall. He went in for a deathblow, but Yuber dodged at the last moment. This left Pesmerga open once again. Yuber kicked him through a wall, and charged at him to follow up. Pesmerga blocked the strike, and they were once again at a standoff.  
  
"Why don't you just roll over and die, weakling?"  
  
"Why don't you just suffer eternal torment, demon?"  
  
Unbeknownst to both, the large building they were against was starting to fall.  
  
This building was big enough to kill everyone in the courtyard where they were fighting. But since the majority couldn't die, they would be seriously injured, perhaps beyond repair.  
  
Yuber and Pesmerga slammed once more into the building causing the very top of it to fall. Under it was an unknowing Thomas and Tir McDohl.  
  
Geddoe and Chris noticed however, and performed a running tackle to them, slamming them onto the ground and out of the way. It crashed mere inches from where they were.  
  
Hugo ran over to where they were. "It would be a good idea to get the hell out of here! The building is about to crumble and take all of us out with it!"  
  
Thomas, Chris, Geddoe, and McDohl agreed. "Yes, we had better go before we end up dead." The Hero added.  
  
"What about Pesmerga?"  
  
"We can't reach him. He's been waiting for this day, Chris. The only possible thing that could stop him now is his own death." Tir said, while staring at the ferocious battle.  
  
They slammed in to the crashing building again, this time Pesmerga had the advantage.  
  
But this proved to be the catalyst to the chain of events that would occur.  
  
The entire building started crumbling down. The force of the two Black Knights had caused the building to explode, quite literally. It seemed everyone under it was doomed.  
  
"Go, now." Was all that Geddoe said.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hugo, I'm going to destroy that building. Now get out of here!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Now is not the time to argue with him Chris! We go!" Thomas said as he grabbed her and Hugo and made a break for the exit.  
  
"Whatever you have in mind my friend, I hope it succeeds."  
  
"Thank you. Now get out of here. I do not want to answer to Gremio about you getting seriously injured."  
  
Tir smiled, and followed Thomas and the other two.  
  
Geddoe summoned all of this True Lightning Rune's power. He would need it to stop a catastrophe that would incur if the building fell.  
  
"HAMMER OF RAIJIN!!!"  
  
He unleashed a tremendous amount of power directly at the building, Even Pesmerga and Yuber stopped their fight to witness the happening.  
  
It connected, causing destruction.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**  
  
Outside, Leo, Franz and the people of the castle watched the destruction in awe.  
  
"I hope Lady Chris made it out alright........"  
  
"I'm sure she did. At least, I hope so."  
  
Right on cue, Chris, Hugo, Thomas, and McDohl ran out of the castle just as the major explosions began.  
  
"Lady Chris! Thank the Goddess!!!" Leo said as he picked her up off the ground in a giant hug.  
  
"Thomas!" Franz said as he picked him off the ground in a giant hug.  
  
Not wanting to feel left out, McDohl said "Hugo!" and picked him off the ground in a giant hug.  
  
After all hugs ended, Leo noticed that there was one more that was not Geddoe was there.  
  
"Who are you, good sir?" "Me? Well, my name is Tir McDohl. How are you?"  
  
"MCDOHL?!?!?!?? It's good to meet you! I'm Leo, formerly of the Zexen Knights. It is an honor to meet you!........Wait, where's Noble Geddoe?"  
  
"He stayed back to destroy the building."  
  
Then, a final, powerful, single burst of lightning struck the ground, causing another explosion.  
  
"Oh, no......" was all that Franz could muster. In fact, that was the most anyone could say.  
  
()&@#*#@&)(*@&)(@*#&)@*()(@#*&(@#&)*(@#(&*@#)(@#)(*&*@()#&*@()#  
  
Stay turned for the Epilogue. Please Review! Thanks for reading! 


	8. Epliogue : Reunited

Immortality's Journey  
  
By Slim Gohan  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it, and I have nothing really funny to say here. Well, maybe, but someone would probably report me.  
  
Summary - 70 years after the Second Flame Champion Wars, crisis and Yuber rises once more. Hugo, Chris Lightfellow and Geddoe go on their final journey together.............  
  
Romance - Chris/Hugo, and many other implied pairings.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading! This will be the end of the story. Thank you for the reviews, opinions, etc. Well, see you again.  
  
&#*&@#*&@#(#)#*&#@)**@&#  
  
Epilogue: Reunited  
  
^*&(!)@)_!@(&**)(***(*(*((*(*)@))  
  
A final, powerful, single burst of lightning struck the ground, causing another explosion.  
  
"Oh, no......" was all that Franz could muster. In fact, that was the most anyone could say.  
  
*(*@#(*@(#*  
  
Chris made use of her True Water Rune, and with some of the people with Water Runes affixed to them, they put out the fire in the castle. It took almost 2 hours, but all the fires haunting the castle were put out. Immediately afterward, Chris, Hugo, Thomas, Franz, Leo, and McDohl tore through the castle looking for any evidence of the continued existence of Pesmerga, Geddoe, or Yuber.  
  
They found none.  
  
However, they would not give up hope. They believed Geddoe and Pesmerga made it out all right. As for Yuber, they really could care less if he made it out or perished.  
  
There was also another problem facing them: The rebuilding of Brass Castle.  
  
On this problem, they started soon afterward. Every citizen contributed something to the rebuilding effort. It took about 10 weeks to repair most of the damage and to get everything in the castle up and running again. They stayed one more week at the castle, and then they headed back to Budehec Castle sans Leo.  
  
Leo said goodbye, and gave everyone a giant hug. Hugo said he couldn't feel his arms after, and everyone laughed at the joke. Leo smiled and told them all to visit again. He saw them all off to the castle exit, then he returned to his solitude once more.  
  
Leo would die exactly one year from the battle. They say he raised all types of havoc for the Grim Reaper when he came for him. It took half of the Winghorde, including Landis, to get him to go. But in the end, it was a ghostly visit from Salome himself to get him to go to the great beyond. He had finally joined the rest of the Seven Great Knights of Zexen as they rode off into eternity.  
  
*(@*#(*#*()$&*&@)(#&&*@  
  
They all had returned to Budehec Castle without any encounters or trouble. The weather had cleared up, so rain wasn't a problem. Hugo and Chris rode back on Fubar (he may have been old, but he was still as good as ever.), Thomas and Franz III rode back on Ruby III, McDohl rode on a horse that was given to him at Brass Castle. With all these factors included, the ride back was a quick one. They returned in the evening of the day they left.  
  
Once they got back to the castle, things had returned to business as usual. Thomas and Franz worked out negotiations for trade between LeBorque and Budehec. Franz would stay for a few weeks, and succumbed to the romantic feelings he had for the (eternally) young master of the Castle. Those feelings which Thomas shared with the LeBorque leader as well, he also succumbed to them.  
  
What they did after 3 dates would be better left for another time, and with a story with a much higher rating.  
  
As for Tir McDohl, he enjoyed the life at the castle. It's activity and simplicity gave him a much-needed feeling of comfort and relaxation. The castle residents accepted him, made him feel welcome, and treated him like one of their own. So much, that on his fourth day there, Nadir put him in one of his productions of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Tir was Juliet.  
  
He didn't complain much. He just wished Gremio were there to see it.  
  
Little did he know, he wasn't too far off. The night of the performance, a man in white had arrived at the castle. Other than the guards who saw him and could not identify him, he was not seen. He had seen an ad out side the playhouse when he walked up to the castle doors, and knew that's where the person he was searching for was.  
  
He entered almost unnoticed he took a seat near the back. The house was full, and he did not want to be seen by many anyway. He ordered a drink, and watched the show.  
  
He was proud his charge made a beautiful Juliet. And his performance was not as bad either.  
  
After the show, he stayed hidden from everyone else and waited. He walked out the door that led outside, stood with his back against the castle wall near the corner and waited.  
  
Tir didn't notice him when he walked out the same door by himself. Well, not until the man spoke up.  
  
"Wonderful performance, young master."  
  
Tir turned around as soon as he heard the voice. He looked to see where the owner of the voice was. He couldn't spot him. Well, not until the man spoke up again.  
  
"In the corner, young master."  
  
And there he was.  
  
"Gremio! But how...?"  
  
"I tracked down Pesmerga. He mentioned that you would be here. Next time, at least tell me where you're going. I was worried you know."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But Hugo and the others needed help. Pesmerga and I went to fight Yuber with them. It was an emergency, we couldn't let Yuber win."  
  
"I understand, young master. All I'm asking is that you tell me next time. Oh, Pesmerga says hello also. He was as giddy as ever."  
  
"You and Geddoe with that same sense of humor...."  
  
"Ah yes, how is Geddoe?"  
  
Tir went suddenly quiet. Gremio judged this reaction from his young master, and came to his conclusion.  
  
"He was lost during the battle, wasn't he?"  
  
"We couldn't find him. We couldn't find blood, clothes, or any indication if he was there or not. We couldn't even find anything to prove if he was alive....."  
  
"I'm sure he is alive somehow, young master. Geddoe is a man who has survived many life-or-death conflicts, such as that one. I'm sure he found someway to survive. He is not a man who can be killed easily, this I know. I believe he is out there."  
  
"Gremio......Thanks. That was what I needed to hear. I was starting to lose hope that he was alive."  
  
"Would you like to stay until we know that he lives?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that."  
  
"Then we will stay. Besides, I heard there was a "Goro's Bath House around here...."  
  
"Alright, I could you some rest too. Let's go."  
  
And they were off on another adventure, to find the Goro's Bath House.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
A Stone Golem confronted a man in black clothes and a black, hooded cape in the Yaza Plains. It was mid-day, and this creature was quite agitated. This enigma had crossed its path, and now it must die. Sensing that this might turn hostile, the man drew his sword.  
  
He was right, the Golem jumped toward him causing the ground to shake a little, and swung his arm back. The man did not lose his balance, and was not afraid of this beast.  
  
The Golem threw its mighty punch toward the man. However, the man sidestepped the blow and dashed in to counterattack. He ducked under its arm, and propelled himself off of the very same arm. In midair, the man gave a single swipe to the creature's neck.  
  
He landed on one knee, his sword extended. The Stone Golem's head fell inches behind him. Its body fell inches behind the head.  
  
"A waste of my time." The man seethed his sword, and continued toward Budehec Castle.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
This very same man walked towards the gates of Budehec. The guards didn't know if he was friend or foe by his appearance. He did look very suspicious, after all.  
  
When he got up to the gate, the guards stopped him.  
  
"Who are you?!? Where did you come from?!? Are you friend or foe?!?"  
  
The man took off his hood, revealing his identity. The guards looked, for a lack of a better word, shocked.  
  
"Surely, you would not stop a tired traveler from finding a warm bed to rest upon tonight. I swear to you, I mean no harm."  
  
"Yes....of course. Please, have a good rest....Do you want us to tell Master Thomas that you're here?"  
  
"No, I'll see him myself." He was about to walk away when he stopped and asked the question on his mind.  
  
"Have Chris and Hugo been "busy" lately?"  
  
"How so, sir?"  
  
"Any loud noises, such as a bed banging against a wall repeatedly, moaning, and the like?"  
  
"Oh God yes! They won't stop!"  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Actually, you might want to hold off on seeing Master Thomas as well."  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"He and that man from LeBorque have been quite "busy" recently as well."  
  
"Oh.......That's surprising. I'll tell them tomorrow morning then."  
  
"Thank you sir!!!"  
  
The man smiled and walked toward the castle inn.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
The next morning, McDohl and Gremio joined Thomas, Franz, Chris, and Hugo for a nice breakfast in the inn. It was early, so not many people were there. The food was, and that was the important thing.  
  
"Any news Thomas?"  
  
"None, Hugo. There were rumors of a man in black staying at this inn last night. But I wouldn't know."  
  
"How'd you hear that?"  
  
"I have no clue. Random people gossiping and passing by during the resting periods. I bet you didn't hear anything either."  
  
"Nope." Chris blushed a little, and said nothing about that. Hugo was a little red in his cheeks also.  
  
"We all have faith that Geddoe will come back someday. That's what is important." Gremio added. Tir just shook his head in agreement. Franz just dug into his breakfast.  
  
Little did they know, the visitor from the previous night made his way down to the desk to ask if they were serving breakfast yet. He was told that they were, and to have a good meal. The visitor thanked him, and walked into the mess hall/kitchen. He wasn't really noticed, other than a few guards who were eating early. They were the same guards from the last night, and asked him to sit with them. He nodded, and went to get some food.  
  
"Do you think that visitor could be him?" Franz added.  
  
"It could be, but there was no way that we could know that. We were not there." Tir answered. "Besides, we can always find out later. I do have a feeling that it's him."  
  
"Maybe because it is me."  
  
They all turned toward the voice, and there he was holding a plate of eggs and toast.  
  
"Geddoe!" They all yelled, except for Gremio, who just smiled.  
  
Chris was the one who asked the question.  
  
"How did you make it out alive?"  
  
"My Hammer of Raijin had destroyed the building, but there were quite a few large debris. I dodged as many as I could. Yuber is alive, and he escaped. He probably won't do anything until another Silverburg summons him. As for me, I escaped with Pesmerga. We then split at the Mountain Path. Before the split, he insulted the three-headed turtle creature. If I remember correctly, he called it a "Piece of shit who wanted to feel like it was stepped upon". We fought it, and we won. I went to LeBorque, and he went to who-knows-where. I rested at LeBorque and rested there. I then hauled ass to get back to here, and here I am."  
  
"It's good to have you back, Noble Geddoe. We almost lost the faith that you were among the living."  
  
"It's alright Tir, I don't hold it against you. Gremio, it's good to see you again."  
  
"You too, Geddoe."  
  
"As for you four!" He looked at Hugo, Chris, Thomas, and Franz. "Could you please cut back on the sex? The guards need their sleep."  
  
He pointed to the guards at the other table. They had passed out from the lack of sleep.  
  
"Well, it won't be easy."  
  
"I won't guarantee anything."  
  
"I think we can do it."  
  
"I don't know about that.."  
  
Geddoe raised his hand, and a Soaring Bolt then appeared over his head.  
  
He then received four responses of "Yes, sir.", and he calmed down.  
  
"One more thing........ it is good to see you all again."  
  
He received six smiles, and joined them for breakfast.  
  
And that was how their journey would end, until the next time.  
  
THE END  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*@&*&#*@#&*@#&*#*&@#&*@#*@*#*#@*#*&  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review/flame/suggestion, which would be helpful.  
  
Thank you for reading! 


End file.
